


Slowly Killing Yourself

by romanthroughthefield



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Self-Harm, no beta we die like men, please I beg, this is sad please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanthroughthefield/pseuds/romanthroughthefield
Summary: There are some things that are secretly woven into the seams, some things that are to be buried in the ground and never unearthed. Some things that, should the story be told, would hurt those who knew the hero of Legends.
Kudos: 37





	Slowly Killing Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic idea has been living in my mind for almost 2 months now? Glad to finally get it out in the open. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! I really don’t want anyone getting triggered. Anyway, enjoy!

The Hero of Legends will be remembered for thousands of years. Many know him for his courage, the brave look he faced Ganon with. But there are some things that are secretly woven into the seams, some things that are to be buried in the ground and never unearthed. Some things that, should the story be told, would hurt those who knew him.

When he started his very first adventure the thought of going out into the world, hurting people and potentially getting hurt himself, terrified Link. Watching his uncle die right in front of his eyes had definitely put a damper on the young kid who just wanted a chance to prove himself. That kid decided right then and there he would never let someone get hurt for him again. 

As he grew a little older he started to notice a pattern in his fighting style. He continuously threw himself into battles. No one could get hurt again. No one would ever die for him again. Each adventure grew more and more dangerous, each adventure he started to crave the pain he felt throughout each one. Not that he noticed because, truthfully, he wasn’t sure how it got to be this bad.

On Koholint island Link noticed something that should have been a red flag but just fueled his hunger more. He couldn’t feel pain. He flung himself at monsters time and time again but he woke up fine the next morning, Marin by his side. Oh but he did feel that pain when he woke up. Just a smile. That was the only reaction he could give. Of course it was a dream. Of course more people got hurt because of him. 

That was when the next chapter of his book began. When he was now known by “Legend” was when things got a bit harder.

“Hey Legend could you toss me my bag?” Four asked as he reached for the hammer next to his anvil. Little could be heard in the surrounding forest next to the heroes. The still air complimented the hammering of Four’s tools and the sizzling of Wild’s frying pan. Each hero worked on their own separate projects as the sun dipped down behind the horizon line. 

Half of their camp was cast in shadows, just the yellow glow of the fading sun and a couple lanterns illuminated the area. Wildlife bloomed around them, vines twisting around the nooks and crannies embedded in the trees. 

“Yeah, here!” Legend responded while tossing Four the bag. Four nodded as he caught it and turned back to his work with a grimace on his face. 

The smell of the fish Wild was cooking soon started to fill the air and the heroes looked up in curiosity as a stick snapped behind them. 9 pairs of startled eyes met the crazed look of a hungry bunch of bokoblins across the field. 

A moment of stillness.

Weapons were drawn out of sheaths and plunged into the sides of bokoblins. A growl and hiss from the monster behind him made Wind duck and dodge to the side. Roars of triumph and fear from various points of view echoed around the surrounding glen. When the calm air returned a couple of sighs of relief could be heard before a moblin ambushed them from behind a tree. Craving the pain, Legend was quick to jump in front of it. It swung it’s giant club at his face. He didn’t flinch, just shut his eyes. When he wasn’t struck he opened them to meet the back of Wild’s shield. With one final stab of Time’s spear the moblin fell to the ground in defeat.

“What the hell was that, Legend?” Time boars into him, eyes curious and angry at the same time.

“What was what?”

“You were about to let it hit you! You didn’t even try to dodge!” Time shouted. Hyrule looked up in alarm, shouting was quite out of character for him.

“I tried to jump out of the way, okay!? It was just coming at me too fast!” Legend quickly lied. He didn’t think that trying to explain would be the best move in this game.

“Didn’t really look like it but alright” Twilight backed up Time, hesitantly.

“Can we just eat some dinner now? I’m starving” Wind complained while eagerly eyeing the fresh fish on the cooking pot.

Murmurs of agreement filled the heroes' chests and they all sat down around the fire. After an absolutely delicious meal, everyone said their good nights and zipped up inside their tents. 

Legend’s mind ran wild. The entire time he had been with the other Links he hadn’t been able to get more than a scratch on his body. Today was just an example of how absolutely cautious they were of each other. Realizing that they all cared too much about him to let him get hurt, he came up with a plan. Legend waited until he was sure everyone was all cozied up in their blankets and the air around him was filled with snores, before he crept out of his tent.

He had been holding onto it ever since Wild accidentally dropped it out of his slate. He didn’t think Wild noticed and if he did, he didn’t mention it. Legend picked up the sharp, rusty blade and brought it into the woods with him. 

At night every sound was amplified. The crickets, the owls, his footsteps. Especially his blood as it dripped from his wrist to the leaves below. Blood roared in Legend’s ears, the pressure from his headache blinding him. He just needed a bit of time to relieve himself of the stress. Why did they have to care so much. No one would get hurt if they just let him take the hits. Legend sat focused repeating his movements over and over again but what he hadn’t noticed was a new pair of boots had crept up behind him.

All of a sudden his cuts were healing right in front of his eyes, seamlessly stitching back together as if nothing had ever happened. Legend whipped around to meet a horrified Hyrule standing behind him, eyes focused in concentration on Legend’s arm. 

“Hyrule I-“ Legend tried to defend before he got cut off by a sobbing Hyrule hitting the dirt below him. Legend rushed to his side, propping him up against the large trunk next to them. The two sat in silence for a while, both too afraid to confront each other. Legend noticed that Hyrule was the one in possession of the blade now. When that had happened? He didn’t know. 

Legend was just mortified, Hyrule was his successor! How could he show such signs of weakness in front of someone who should look up to him? How could he let Hyrule get hurt like this?

Finally Hyrule spoke, “Legend,” he drew in with a shaky breath, “I’m so worried about you, today wasn’t the first time you’ve thrown yourself into battle but this? This is awful! What’s going on?” Hyrule finished in a word vomit.

Legend just shook his head.

“That’s it!? That’s all you can give me? Legend please I just want to help you!” Hyrule explained, exasperated. It was a long time before Legend spoke again, Hyrule glaring at him all the while.

“Just- don’t tell Time or Twilight please,” Legend looked back up at him.

“How can I not? You can’t keep doing this Leg” Hyrule almost sobbed into him. It echoed around the forest, a sharp note in the choir of frogs and bugs in the night air.

“Please” Legend pleaded, he didn’t want anyone else to worry about him, it would hurt them too much.

Hyrule just looked at him, shook his head and marched back to camp. Blade swung menacingly by his side, laughing at Legend while it got further and further away. Legend took in a breath and followed, head hung low, deep in thought.

The next morning was, well, rough to say the least. Everywhere Legend turned it seemed someone was watching him. Worms peeked out of the ground to glare, as did the birds in their nests. Legend knelt down to grab his bag. He felt Time’s hard set eyes crawling on his back, not letting up. 

The group packed up their stuff, stomachs full from the eggs Wild had made for breakfast. They slung their tents and bags over their shoulders and trudged on, the spot fading into the background the more they moved. The bright pink flowers nearby stood out from the rest of the green and brown hues in the painting, almost as if to show them the way to go.

Legend hung back from the rest of them, dragging his feet. He could feel Hyrule trying to make eye contact but Legend’s eyes were focused on the mud below them. Time slowly started to drift to the back of the group, all while Legend avoided looking at anyone.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Hyrule told me what happened last night and Legend we have to talk-“ Time started to say before he was cut off by Legend accompanied by a glare.

“I don’t know what you want from me. You weren’t even supposed to find out!” He snapped back.

“That’s the issue! You don’t need to hide from us, Legend. We can help you,” Time tried to explain.

“I don’t want your help. Just leave me alone!” Legend shouted, earning some looks from the front of the group. He grunted and pushed ahead, refusing to talk to anyone for the rest of the trip.

Although tensions were high, the next couple weeks went by fairly peacefully, despite the fact Legend had eyes on him all the time. It wasn’t that Time and Hyrule didn’t trust him, they just cared about him. Most of the others had caught on, Warriors and Twilight had even glanced at his wrist which confirmed their suspicions but they stayed quiet for the most part. Occasionally, someone would stick an arm out to protect Legend from an incoming obstacle instead of letting him shield but, he didn’t mention it.

Legend was so fucking fed up. It had been weeks since he felt even an ounce of pain. He was itching to let go of his stress. Weights crawled in and out of his tunic and followed him wherever he went. Time wouldn’t let him leave his sight though which proved to be a challenge, that is, until they landed in Wild’s Hyrule.

“To your left!” Sky shouted to Four before he shot the guardian in the face. Four ducked out of the way just in time. The group took turns dodging and shooting just before a laser was aimed at Wild’s face. Everyone knew he could shield though and continued repeating the emotions.

That thought was the cost of a life. In a split second Wild put up his shield and just as the guardian fired it’s shot, Legend threw himself in front of it.

In the heart. He was shot right in the heart.

For a second, all was quiet. Then, from across Hyrule Field, a bloodcurdling scream came out of Hyrule. Wind finished off the guardian just as Hyrule bolted towards Legend. He knelt down and focused all of his energy into healing Legend. It just wasn’t enough. When Hyrule lifted his face from Legend’s tunic a large wet spot was shown. The group was in various stages of disarray, most in full sobs. 

Legend died with a smile on his face. Maybe they’d be hurt by this but he wouldn’t be around to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> More of just,, angst,, then a coherent plot but ah well. 
> 
> If you want to scream at me you can head over to my tumblr or discord @/romanthroughthefield (without the slash lol)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
